Love of All Time
by Hisako-Sempai
Summary: This story hasn't been touched in a long time! I will be picking it back up though, very soon, so look out world!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: Hi, this is my first story, so please don't flame me. I'm an   
aspiring writer and I hope to better my writing skills. This is only the   
prologue of my story, I hope to have more chapters out soon, but only if I get  
at least one review. Its a B/V story, wit a little bit of K/CC mixed in. They   
start out young, but in later chapters they will get older. I hope that this   
is a good story, and please r/r. See ya, Katrina  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, so don't sue me cuz all you'd get is two   
annoying sisters, one annoying brother, and a majorly annoying uncle-brother. *thinks* I wish I owned Veggie-chan though... *pouts*  
  
  
Love of All Time  
Prologue  
By: Katrina Darkus  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do I have to go, Father?"  
"Because you need to learn about these things." Vegeta sighed   
disappointedly. He didn't want to go to Earth. He didn't even know why his   
father was sparing it. It was just a measly planet and it could sell for lots   
of money on the market. He was going anyway. He knew it, though he didn't want  
to accept it. He and his father boarded thier ship and blasted off for Earth.  
A young, blue-haired girl pranced around the courtyard of the castle,   
singing happily. She just had her birthday party and was very happy. Her   
purple haired father sighed disdainfully. The Saiya-jin king was coming to   
house, Capsule Corporation, to propose a deal. He knew the deal was a good   
thing, though at first he wasn't so sure. He was afraid of the Saiya-jins for   
one thing, knowing that even with his friend, Gokuu, the planet still couldn't  
stand an attack from them. 'Speak of the devil...' he thought as he sensed his  
friend's presence. "How are you, Gokuu?"   
"I am alright, your daughter is getting stronger, Eric."   
"I know, getting stronger is all Bulma talks about all the time at the dinner   
table. I'm beginning to wonder if I was sane when I said you could train her."   
"You were, just a little stressed."   
"Oh. You know the Saiya-jins are coming, right?"   
"Yeah, I'll be there to greet them, and there when you sign the treaty, if you  
sign it. I know I am a Saiya-jin, but I still don't trust them."   
"I know you don't. I just don't want Bulma or any of the other children not   
being able to grow up." He got up from his perch on the windowsill, and walked  
to his friend, "We'll be better off with this treaty, both you and I know that  
the king wouldn't risk all of this technology just to sell a planet, so just   
stop worrying about it." With that he walked out of the room.   
Gokuu sighed. he looked out the window at Bulma and felt her strong ki. 'She'd  
never stand up to even the weakest Saiya-jin... I hope we mustn't fight them.'  
He heard a noise at the door. He looked over and found his wife ChiChi walking  
over to him. "ChiChi, Bulma is like my own daughter, I don't want anything to   
happen to her."   
"I know sweety, I feel the same way. But you know Bulma, she'll want to be   
there when they sign the treaty at least."   
"I don't think I could allow her."   
"You aren't her father, though she won't listen to him on this either."   
"I know," He shook his head, "I know." They walked out of the room.  
  
  
Please r/r ^.^ I just love it! 


	2. The Arrival

Author's Notes: Welcome back! I hope you like it, oh and by the way, if my   
constant switching to different points of view bugs you, let me know, okay?   
Welp, now I don't have much to say... See ya, Katrina  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, sad, isn't it?...  
  
Ages:  
Vegeta: 10  
Bulma: 9  
Gokuu: 20  
ChiChi: 20  
Mr. Briefs: 29  
Mrs. Briefs: 28  
  
Love of All Time  
Chapter One: The Arrival  
  
  
Bulma looked out her window early two days later and yawned. She finally   
saw the ship. It looked like a star crashing down to the earth below. She   
watched it for a while, before running and hurriedly putting on a white, tight  
mini-shirt, blue jeans with a sky blue butterfly on the right hip, and a jean   
jacket since it was chilly outside. She ran out, then ran back in, going to   
her dresser, opening the top right drawer, and pulled out a blaster, which   
looked like a regular pistol. It was her own design. She tucked it in the back  
of her pants, covering it with her jacket that also partially covered her butt.  
She ran back outside her room, running down a semi-dark corridor, and to a   
more lighted corridor full of windows. She finally reached her destination,   
skidding to a stop in front of the door.  
Vegeta walked down the small, illuminated corridor that led to the control  
room, where he was to meet his father. When he got there, he saw his father,   
in full uniform, bending over the control panel, his royal purple cape flowing  
down his back, flowing to the floor off the side of his back. Vegeta walked   
in, looking regal, even at his young age, his blood red cape flowing freely   
behind him. He tugged lightly on his father's cape, letting him know he was   
there.   
His father smirked, turned around to face his son. His son bowed, putting   
his fist over his heart. He bowed back, then stood, signaling his son could   
stand. Vegeta stood, looking at his father with some curiousity in his eyes.   
"Father, when do we arrive on Earth?"  
"In a few moments, come lets go to the greeting room."  
"Alright Father." He followed his father down a few corridors filled with   
windows. He gazed out of them at the clouds and the birds in flight next to   
the ship. In the distance he could see a v of geese flying toward the north,   
signaling that the winter cold was now gone, the birds could go back to thier   
homes. Vegeta and his father reached the room and his father sat in a chair in  
the middle of the room and he leaned against the door, crossing his arms.   
Suddenly they both lurched forward and almost fell, catching themselves   
with thier hands. They quickly stood up as the door opened, showing a cheery   
blue sky, tall trees, and a small gathering of people at the end of the   
stairway. One figure stood out at the base of the stairway, waiting for the   
two. They walked down the stairs, the father in front of the son.   
King Vegeta walked regally down the stairs and met the black, spiky haired  
man at the end of the steps. The man extended his hand, saying, "Hi, welcome   
to Earth, I'm Gokuu."   
"Nice to meet you Gokuu." The King said as he took Gokuu's hand and shook it   
briefly. Gokuu let go of the man's hand and put his hand behind another man   
with purple hair and glasses and ushered him forward. "H-hi. I'm Eric Briefs.   
Nice to meet you, Sire." "Ah so you are the astounded scientist." He shook his  
hands greatly.  
Meanwhile, Vegeta had come down, his father not blocking him, he exited   
the stairway and it went up, back into its place as door on the ship. He   
looked at the black haired man. He must've noticed because he turned toward   
him, extending his hand, and saying, "Hi I'm Gokuu, you must be the prince."   
"Yes," Vegeta said as he took Gokuu's hand, shaking it slightly, "Nice to meet  
you, Gokuu." "Nice to meet you too Prince Vegeta." Gokuu let go of his hand   
and went back to the conversation at hand. Vegeta looked around curiously, it   
being his first time on the planet. He saw only a handful of people. A black   
haired woman, standing near Gokuu, a blonde haired woman, who looked ditzy and  
acted ditzier near a purple haired man, and a green man with a turban. He   
looked about the lot and saw that there were few ships there. He felt a ki   
near the doors, he looked that way and saw a blue haired girl running to a   
trash bin, and crouch behind it. The king put a hand on the prince's shoulder,  
saying, "Mr. Briefs, this is my son, Prince Vegeta." He ushered his son   
forward toward Mr. Briefs and the blonde. Mr. Briefs extended his hand toward   
the boy. Vegeta took it. Mr. Briefs said, "Its nice to meet you, I'm Eric   
Breifs." "Nice to meet you, Mr. Briefs." Mr. Briefs pulled back his hand and   
ushered the blonde forward. She said in a high pitched voice, "Hello Prince   
Vegeta, I'm Eleonor Briefs, Eric's wife." "It is nice to meet you, Mrs.   
Briefs." Vegeta said, extending his hand. "She took it in hers and squeezed it  
gently, saying, "I hope you enjoy your stay on Earth, if you need anything,   
just ask, okay?" "Alright Mrs. Briefs." She let go of his hand, and turned to   
the green man. "This is our Namek friend, Piccolo." Piccolo barely said 'Hi'   
in response to being pulled to the attention of the prince. "Hello Piccolo."   
He grunted in response. Mrs. Briefs elbowed him and he said, "Hello Prince   
Vegeta." Vegeta went back to his father's side, who was waiting for him with   
Gokuu. He said, let us go to our quarters, we shall talk later."  
"Alright, Gokuu, will you take the king and the prince to thier rooms?"  
"Yessir! Follow me please."  
Bulma had never seen the king and prince of Vegeta-sei, but she knew who   
it was. She looked at the king with distrust in her cerulean eyes. Then she   
saw a smaller figure, with the same hairstyle, spiky, sticking up like a   
troll. She looked the little boy over, and thought, 'He's only my age, and   
the king brought him here now? Why?' questions such as these plagued her mind,  
then a thought came, 'He looks kinda cute...' She immediately banished that   
thought from her mind as they moved closer to her. The closer they got, the   
better view she had of the prince. She looked him over, him striding alongside  
his father, struggling to keep up. 'He does look cute though, I must admit   
that.' She realized they were coming her way, and slipped further behind the   
can, hoping no one saw her. They passed and she became lost in thought, till   
someone woke her up. "I thought you were to stay in the palace, little one?"   
Piccolo said as he reached down to help her up, "Your father would've killed   
you, had he saw you. You really have to learn how to hide your ki, hasn't   
Gokuu taught you yet?"   
"Yeah, guess I forgot." Piccolo helped her up, and she dusted off her legs and  
butt, adding, "I wouldn't have gotten hurt anyway Mr. Piccolo, from what I   
could see, they wer very civil toward you guys."   
"I know, but still, you can't go around creeping about, you do have your   
blaster though, right?"   
"Yes, I have my blaster, I'm not that dense."   
"Good, now come with me, you have to eat, don't you?"   
"Yeah Mr. Piccolo, and you have to have at least one glass of water, right?"   
"Yes, now lets go." He just started walking, leaving her to catch up with him.  
She did in no time flat. They walked along silently, to the kitchen.  
  
More to come soon! r/r... 


End file.
